Master and Pet
by Neru Neko Chan
Summary: Ciel is an ambitious and vain neko, adopted and ruled over by the ruthless Sebastian. In this 21st century, what happens when the dear pet tries to escape?


_This was a commission for xxNekoCielxx on Deviantart written by me. You may have also viewed it there. Just saying. Enjoy!_

Two steady breaths were the only sound in the large ornate bedroom. A twitch of the ear, a snort of the throat. Even the sounds of crickets chirping outside or the owl cooing was not the one thing to wake the young neko from his stormy nightmares. "Mama!" he called. "Papa!" Yet, the young cat boy could not reach his parents in time as he was consumed by the flames of Hell.

With a louder than normal snort, Ciel's eyes snapped open, his fuzzy ears taking up a satellite stance as he panted away the chilling memories. His parents were both dead. There was nothing he could do about it. But, his skin drenched in a cold perspiration was enough to tell him that it would take a while to let it go. His tail swiped at the sheets anxiously as he started to calm down.

With a final exhale, he finally focused on the sleeping form in front of him, unable to completely ease himself from his jitters. Ciel couldn't help but feel his eyebrow twitch in disdain as he recognized his perverted and cunning master, Sebastian Michaelis. He was quite popular in the realm of stars, hence the overly fancy bedroom with its four-poster queen and flat screen on the wall. It might as well have been rubbish, Ciel thought. It would never change his mind that Sebastian was a good-for-nothing master.

A strong wind blew in the night, causing the ghostly curtains to reach out to them before settling back on the open window. Ciel shivered in the cold, staring at the window who dared to not protect him from such a draft. Tightening the cocoon of blankets around his small body, he glowered at the window with ears folded back before his whole body violently twitched with excitement, an idea running through his head.

"Goodbye, Sebastian," he whispered more to himself then anything as he looked back at Sebastian's sleeping form, black hair in a nest around his head, lips slightly parted, snoring softly. Shuffling out of bed, freezing every so often to make sure his master didn't wake up, the young and wild-hearted Ciel tip toed over to the open window. He always knew that, one time or another, he would be able to leave the house-pet life and go back to being on his own out on the streets. The neko braced his hands on the sill, ready to haul himself up. Freedom was just around the corner. Ciel licked his lips. He could almost taste it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ciel stiffened. Perhaps he was hearing things. With big blue eyes holding much trepidation, he turned his head and stared back at his alive and very much awake master. He could feel his arms and hands tremble at the thought of what this man, this perverted man, could do to him. He was almost at a loss of words before he shook himself off, returning to his usual arrogant self. "What do you mean? It's your fault the window is open."

Sebastian chuckled, repositioning himself on the bed so he could get a better look at the boy. His slim form was highlighted in the elegant moonlight, his blatant frown justified by his beauty nonetheless. The master sat up on the edge of the bed, leering at his pet. "Is that so? Well, I hope it didn't disturb you too much." Ciel backed up toward the window sill. It was now or never. "I hope you aren't planning on escaping. I would hate it if something happened to you."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Ciel cursed loudly, placing a bare foot on the white painted wood, inches away from escape. "You don't care for me! I don't trust an old pervert like you! I never will!"

Sebastian's old amicable smirk was now replaced by a harsh grimace. Red eyes burned with fire shining through the night as he lashed out at the boy, grabbing his bony wrist and forcing him to the floor. "I don't tolerate such foul mouth in my property."

"Screw you!"

Latching onto the back of Ciel's collar and shirt, Sebastian hauled the boy onto the bed, face dug into the pillows. "You're such a naughty kitten," the master remarked, keeping a steadfast grip onto the struggling boy. "Naughty kittens should be punished." Keeping his grip on the boy's collar, he removed his hand from the bundled up fabric of the neko's shirt and made a show of raising his hand, ready to spank the round hind quarters that stuck up so provocatively.

"W-wait!" Ciel whined, continuing to struggle. "D-don't… Don't treat me like a child! I'm not a child anymore. I'm an adult!" Sebastian chuckled at the boy's behavior. To think he was actually so old. "I really am!"

The bold master let his arm down as Ciel stopped struggling. "Is that so?" he purred before chuckling again. "Then prove it. If you're just going to throw around curses, then we may as well find another use for that foul mouth of yours." With that, Sebastian let go of the collar and allowed Ciel to take a big breath of fresh air before he was dragged down to the floor, forced to crawl between the man's open legs at the edge of the bed. "Open your mouth and I'll give you something sweet."

"H-hell no!" the neko stammered, his face turning five shades of red deeper. "There's no way!" Sebastian hooked a finger around the boy's collar and pulled him closer to his crotch. Sure, he was always the one to enjoy sweets and much preferred cakes and candy as opposed to "adult food." But, he knew better than this.

"Now say ahh~," Sebastian commanded, undoing his pants button and pulling out his half-hardened length. The moment Ciel felt his lips being touched by the rounded head, his ears went down and his eyes widened as he averted his gaze. His heart was beating ten miles a minute and his brain rushing just as fast. He was a captured mouse, he knew. But, the young neko boy needed to swallow the fright down. He knew no matter how hard he struggled, what Sebastian could do to punish him would be far worse than this.

Looking up at his master with big and innocent eyes, he allowed himself to part his lips curiously as he kissed and took the head into his mouth. He was still unsure about this, but with Sebastian holding his collar and having no way to pull it off, he couldn't do anything about it. Perhaps… perhaps he could please his master and then when he was buttered up, he could make his escape?

The master hummed, leaning back and cupping the boy's cheek with one hand to watch the show. The warm, virgin mouth was a huge turn on, and he could instantly feel himself getting harder at the thought of other virgin places he could slide himself into. Loud suckling noises could be heard across the hall, but the two didn't care as long as they lived in their apartment alone. They were like music to Sebastian's ears, and he instantly relaxed as Ciel took more of himself into his tight mouth.

"Pump it," the older man commanded. "Run your hands over it." The neko boy instantly complied, his eyes glazing over. He didn't know how to describe the taste of Sebastian. It was like the sweetest of cinnamon with a bitter and salty aftertaste, and the smell of pubic regions did not help at all. Gripping the thick rod of flesh with a firm hold, he pumped everything slowly into his greedy mouth.

Ciel squeaked and hissed when he felt Sebastian lean over and grope him. "W-what do you think you're do-AH!" His entire body tensed the moment he felt cold fingers slip inside his boxers and between his round globes of fat before scraping a nail over his entrance. "S-Sebastian!" The boy quickly took the cock out of his mouth, but continued to pump his hands harder and faster in the confusion.

Sebastian growled. "Do what your master tells you and get on the bed!" he ordered, not giving his pet the time to complain. Ciel clambered up the velveteen sheets without a word toward his horny master. Instantly, he was pinned down by the arms and a battle raged between two pairs of perfect lips. Two wet muscles smacked and slapped one another, each fighting for complete dominance.

Horny snarls filled the room as Ciel simply refused to let his guard down. Not to his perverted master and not to anyone. But, Sebastian needn't to fight long and hard before he was able to explore the neko's caverns. Reaching down, Sebastian slipped his hand into his pet's boxer shorts, rushing past the stiffened member and the prostate exterior before coming toward that tight puckered hole again. Ciel rolled his body away from the protruding fingers, unwilling to comply.

This was changed when Sebastian flipped the other male onto his stomach. "You will submit to me, you bad boy," he purred. "I'll teach you to behave." Placing a hand on the small of Ciel's back, he heaved the shorts off, exposing the cute little rump to the world.

Ciel squeaked in displeasure. "L-let go!" he commanded, ineffectively struggling under his master's hold. "R-rape! RAPE!"

Sebastian was mere milliseconds to nudging his way into the tightness of the still-virgin entrance before he heard those words spoken by his pet. Rape…? Was it really that? The master gasped in surprise as Ciel lay under his hand, motionless, save for his heaving breaths.

"Rape?" he almost asked in shock. "Ciel… what are you implying?" Hesitantly, he took his hand off of his pet's small back, allowing the aroused neko to roll onto his back.

Ciel was almost sobbing in a hitched-breathed mess. "You heard me," he said defiantly through his crumbling façade. "Rape. I never asked for this! You're the one who is forcing me to have… relations… with you. I won't allow that! Do you hear me?"

Ah. Still trying to be the bigger person…

"But, Ciel," Sebastian purred, looking down at his helpless neko indifferently. "I'm not trying to rape you. I'm just trying to teach you who the master is here. Why can't you understand that?"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?" the neko screamed, sufficiently pissed off. "You're just a pervert, Sebastian! You never listen to me! You don't care for me. You don't trust me. Why the hell should I do the same to you?"

Silence.

A deafening silence consumed the two like a hungry beast out on the prowl.

Minutes tick-tocked away before Sebastian shattered the silence with an equally deafening sigh. "Ciel, I ido/i care for you. You just don't see that." The sorrowful master bit his lip with an expression of guilt coating his face. "If I didn't know that you were the most perfect neko in the world, would I have ever gotten you out of that shelter? You can't survive on your own, Ciel. There will always be people out there to hurt petite ones like yourself. I don't want that to happen to you. That's why I want to claim you as mine. So nobody will be able to hurt you anymore." He leaned down, placing his head on the crook of the youth's neck. "Will you let me claim you as my pet?"

Ciel sighed, looking the other way. Though he still wanted to escape, he still had run into tough times on the road. One of them being food and water supply. It was very difficult to feed oneself, especially in the winter. Plus, he quite liked cuddling up on the couch on lazy days and getting fed a full three times a day. Perhaps… Perhaps he was exaggerating his disdain a bit.

The neko hummed, running his choices over a thousand times in his head. "… I doubt you need to ask," he said. "You're the master, after all. I'm simply… a kitten." Sebastian smiled down at the boy, knowing quite well where the conversation was going. "And as a kitten, aren't you supposed to scold me for my wrongdoings?"

Without much hesitation, the dominating master flipped his quarry back onto his stomach, pulling his hips to stick into the air again. "Of course."

And so the stretching process had begun. The neko moaned and writhed underneath the looming master, occasionally calling out his name. "S-Sebastian~!" he purred as his prostate has been stimulated, both inside and out. "More!"

"Oh, now my little kitten wants more?" Sebastian chuckled, taking three digits out of his pet's anus. "Fine, I'll give you more. I'll spoil you, fill you to the brim."

The very words made Ciel's knees quake and his small length harden.

The world went white as Sebastian started to enter his pet. Ciel's ears folded back as he tensed up, the foreign feeling of being stuffed being not wholly accepted yet not completely terrible. But, that was only the beginning. The master was only halfway inside when he found the need to hold Ciel down and force him to relax. He could sense the tight muscles starting to tear and bleed, but he couldn't back out now. If he did, then the boy would never forgive him.

Ciel moaned and clawed at the sheets under him. The feeling of something throbbing and pulsating so deeply inside him was a thrilling ne experience that he would certainly love to feel occasionally. "Sebas-nyan~…" he purred. "I… I like it."

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm glad. But, the worse is yet to come, of course."

The neko looked back at the man with a shocked expression just as the man pulled out and immediately thrust back in. "AH!" Ciel screamed at the rough treatment.

"I've been holding back on you," Sebastian purred, bracing both hands on either side of Ciel's shoulders and pounded into him at a moderate pace. "Time to teach you how much of a bad boy you've been."

The creak-creaking of bed springs and frames were mere whispers to the shouts and moans of the little neko under the man. "Ahhh~! S-s-s-soooo good~!" Ciel babbled as Sebastian picked up the pace, brushing his prostate each and every hazy time. Beads of sweat dripped down both male's backs, and Sebastian made due with licking the salty liquid off the other's neck. Ciel was tasting heaven. Such a sin as Sebastian's tongue and Sebastian's body and Sebastian's… "Ooohh~!" … could certainly make him see sweet dreams that night.

Speed and power accumulated as seconds between the two in their hot and sticky bubble passed by. Ciel didn't know exactly when he chomped down on a handful of the off-white sheets, but he remembered well the ripping of the fabric as his muscles tensed in a quivering mess as a hand started to add to the fire fanning its way into his abdomen when it touched him and stroked him and pumped him in tune with the wild grinds of pelvis-to-pelvis music.

Music. Ciel's scream was the most marvelous music to Sebastian's ears. "A-ahhh! S-Seba… Ah… A-ah…! Ah! AH! iAHH!/i" The neko thrust erratically back onto the man, letting out choked moans and gurgled gasps as he spilled himself onto the sheets. The only thing that mattered to him wasn't his own sanity or if he would be sore, but pleasure, pleasure, ipleasure./i And Sebastian was more than happy to give as he hugged the sticky body close to him, and with a final trembling lick to the boy's nape, released his hot seed between the muscles.

Ciel panted loudly and writhed under the other, the pleasure high leaving his system and leaving him in a huge crash. He felt numb, his throat burning from his screams along with his backside as his master pulled out and fell beside him. Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose by the way you were screaming my name that you actually enjoyed that."

"Shut up," Ciel ordered. "Pervert." He broke into content and blissful purrs, his tail soaking in some of Sebastian's seed as it dribbled out of him as he rested his head on a pillow. "Pull up the covers, will you? I'm cold." The raven haired man smirked as he pulled the sheets over them, resting his head on the pillows and falling into a coitus-hazy sleep, all the while with a knowing smile. Ciel would never leave him, not now and not ever now that he was owned by one person and one person alone. And that was Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
